


The Other Children.

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Birth, Death, Disabled Jim Moriarty( only in the begining ), Graphic Depictions of Illness, Human Biology, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Parent Death, Temporary Character Death, Were!Seb, Were-Creatures, timelapse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has been horribly ill since birth. Enlarged heart, weak immune system, terribly thin and barely able to walk at the age of nine. His parents are unorthadoxed scientists who make a last attempt to cure their son before they are arrested and Sebastian placed into hospital care. When Sebastian turns eighteen, he goes in search for his parents' seemingly lost lab, only to find the loyal employees still working as if there hadn't been any hiccups in their life. Sebastian helps out, until the illness he had as a child grips him in an all new manner? And Jim seems to be the only one who can help the blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Children.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please understand if there are any (or tons) of mistakes. I will edit them out later, of course. Read at your own risk. Also, this is my first time posting on this website, so please be patient with chapters and paragraphs.

Eden grinded her teeth together as more pressure was applied to her pelvis with every contraction. Waves of pain squeezed her abdomen, travelling from her lower back to her belly button. A bead of sweat broke out on her brow, a sigh escaping her as the clenching heat released her. A kind blonde woman with watery blue eyes wiped the sweat away from Eden's face, earning her a grateful smile in response. "Karen.....always, such a good girl" Eden panted, her head lolling from one side to the other. She groaned loudly as another contraction gripped her tight.

The breaks between the contractions were becoming shorter.

Pressure. That's all it was; burning pressure that tightened the muscles in her thighs until they shook, making Eden jerk her head back into a sweat soaked pillow. Every part of her lower body ached as she attempted to bring her unborn son into this world. And boy was he stubborn like his father. There was a pinch of pain near Eden's tailbone, causing the dark haired woman to gasp in surprise. A warm had was then laced with her own.

Joesph. Her husband and partner in science. He was a handsome man, with green eyes that were darker than a deep forest. His skinned was slightly sun darkened, while his hair atop his head was lightened by the sun. Short hair on the sides and back of Joesph's head was dark like Eden's own hair. Eden noticed that there was the begining of a beard growing on her husband's face, making his big ears stand out even more. Strong jawline and temporary crows feet when he smiled or laughed completed the look. The man brushed a loose strand of hair behind Eden's ear.

"How do you feel?" His voice was breathy, like he had just been running. Joesph managed a nervous smile while he glanced over to the doctor, dressed in scrubs, examining his wife. The doctor nodded and gave a thumbs up along with a muffled voice "One big push should do it".

Joesph had been nervous and oh so excited when he found out that Eden was pregnant. The pair was young, only twenty three, but they had been together since high school. Joesph being the classic bad boy, while Eden was the bnerdy religious girl who loved science more than anything. Eden was quiet and shy, hiding her ocean-like eyes behind her hair with a bashful smile. Joesph fell hard and fast for her. He even took up science as a hobby to get to know her better. Needless to say, Joesph set a few things on fire before he mustered up the courage to talk to Eden. But after he did, they had been together ever since.

"Lots of pressure, but i'm ok" Eden whimpered, screwing her eyes shut and crying out. She beared down, chin to chest and forced the infant from her body. The pressure was too much; it felt as like if she even pushed a lick harder, that it might just split her in two. "I can't!" Eden cried, shaking her head. Joesph squeezed her hand tight in his own. "You can" he murmured in a promise, kissing her heated forehead.

Then, there was a loss of all pressure, and a piercing shriek filled the air. 

"A boy, Mrs. Moran!" The male doctor boomed, holding up the screaming infant, who was wet and his skin looked a light shade of purple. Life. That was the defintion of life. That first intake of breath, the scream that is pushed from brand new lungs. The boy kicked his chubby legs as the nurses began to surround his tiny form, vigourously rubbing him down.

Joesph kissed Eden with a ear to ear grin across his lips, when a small bundle - no longer than Joesph's forearm - was gently handed to his exhausted wife. The bundle wailed sheepishly, the noise fragile and needy. Then, there was a miniature yawn. "Yeah, don't even get me started on tired" Eden chuckled, kissing her son's tiny nose. 

"What are we going to name him?" Joesph inquired. Eden bounced the blanketed bundle lightly, humming softly to the baby as he started to fuss again. She told her husband the name she had chosen. "I love it" he said, crossing his arms over his chest to contain the pride that swelled there.

"Sebastian Moran"


End file.
